I WagerAgain
by Fire Redhead
Summary: Liked my first one shot? Well this time Fire Blood makes a bet with Little Fighter...you can see where this is going.


"**I Wager…Again"**

**By Leah Wood**

Steam rose off the alien jungle like a shimmering curtain billowing in the breeze. The heat combined with humidity would be considered brutal to some species, but for the Predator inhabitants it was a typical day that was coming to an end. Both of the twin suns, which set on the north and south poles, were nearing their respective horizons, still having a few hours left before darkness settled in.

Little Fighter, her mate Garv, and warrior friend Fire Blood were all making their way home after a long day of teaching the newest batch of Young Bloods the finer points of stalking prey. Thus far they seemed a promising bunch, despite the fact only two of them actually caught their training target Little Fighter. The auburn-haired human female, now seen as a respected Predator huntress of the clan, had no qualms about aiding her mate or friend in their training methods by being the Ooman target for the Young Bloods to pursue. In her child years, the woman was more easily caught, but her experience and cunning had made her almost uncatchable. Only two Young Bloods managed to catch her that day and the notion made her feel quite confident.

Beaming with pride her tall, red-striped mate Garv clicked his praise, _"You were magnificent today my mate. You had those Young Bloods chasing their own shadow! I don't think I've ever seen you in such fine form."_

She smiled in that lovely "alien" way, "Yes, I did have a good day didn't I?"

"_Good? It was unparalleled!"_ he continued to praise.

Little Fighter looked past her mate to the towering Second in Command, Fire Blood. The blotched giant hadn't said a word since the training ended, which was not too uncommon. Fire Blood tended to shift his moods as quickly as he could throw a shuriken. One second he could be completely placid and the next ready to smash someone's skull to pulp. Typically, Little Fighter avoided pressing him. Even though they were friends, and at times he was extremely "suggestive" toward her, she still kept a wary check on his current temperament. But today she was feeling on top of the planet.

"What did you think Fire Blood?" she inquired.

His eyes flicked at her slightly as he walked, but returned to the front. He said curtly, _"Hardly a challenge."_

The near insult stung Little Fighter. Sure, Fire Blood could be the ultimate insulter, but he never usually directed them at her so bluntly unless he was training her.

Her eyes hardened, "And _what_ is that supposed to mean?"

"_I'm saying, those Young Bloods couldn't find their own rod if it wasn't attached! If a **real** warrior were hunting you it would be MUCH different_," he growled.

Little Fighter felt the fires of her own temper flare in her guts. "You think I _can't_?"

"_I have yet to see it,"_ he replied.

Aggressively the much smaller woman leaped in front of the eight-foot- tall warrior, blocking his path and struck his abs harshly. "You _**Hac'nikt!** _I bet you _anything_ I can elude _YOU_ just like I elude those Young Bloods!"

Both Garv and Fire Blood stopped in their path. Garv's expression was pure shock…Fire Blood's was undeniable elation. The giant's mandibles spread slightly and a deep, near evil laugh rumbled through his chest.

"_A-HA!" _he barked with a triumphant point of a claw. _"I KNEW I could get you! I just KNEW IT!"_

Posturing her body with shoulders back in a confident stance Little Fighter hissed, "What do you mean?"

"_YOU just backed yourself into a corner Little Fighter! I've been trying to plan the best way to get **you **to make a bet with **me** and you just left the door wide open!"_ Fire Blood chattered with laughter.

Garv snarled lightly and clenched his mandibles because he knew exactly what his mate had walked into and at that moment her exact wording struck home. Little Fighter's natural and synthetic eye widened at the same time.

"Oh no…"

Fire Blood rubbed his hands together almost maniacally, _"You just bet ANYTHING and NOW you can't take it back!"_

In her mind Little Fighter immediately had many ideas of what the libidinous Second in Command had in mind as "anything"—and she dreaded them all. For once her temper had gotten the best of her and it had inadvertently trapped her.

Seeming to notice her dreading expression Fire Blood methodically circled her as he did when feeling very confident. _"Don't think I'm without honor Little Fighter. I cannot bet "that"…as much as I would love to. It would be very dishonorable of me to disregard your female honor in that way."_ His spiked eye ridge lifted and he smirked, _"BUT it doesn't mean I can't bet the next best thing."_

Surprised, Little Fighter stepped back. She couldn't believe Fire Blood had passed up a blatant chance at mating her in lieu of honor. "Then…what do you want?"

"_If I catch you before the suns set, then you will have to give ME a bath,"_ he stated deeply.

Rolling her eyes back in a mortified expression Little Fighter hissed, "Oh **_pauk_**. Then what do _I_ get other than the pride of knowing I beat you?"

The big spotted Predator thought a moment and then shrugged, _"What do you want from me?"_

Biting her lower lip in thought Little Fighter tried to think of something she wanted. Then she decided she didn't want something…she wanted retribution. "If I win, you can't mate for thirty sunsets."

The fanged grin faded, _"Thirty sunsets…no mating. What are you trying to pull?! That's not a fair bet!"_

Little Fighter eyed him smugly, "Yes it is! Either take it or forfeit!" Inwardly she smiled. Now HE was in the corner. She hoped the high stakes would force him to back off.

For a moment the huge Predator flicked his mandibles tensely as if debating whether the bet was worth it. Then, returning her smugness, Fire Blood rattled, _"Very well. I accept. Since you initiated the bet you get to set the conditions."_

The huntress sighed, wishing she'd never opened her big mouth.

All at once Garv snarled putting his face very close to Fire Blood's in a threat posture. His tone was deadly, _"**I** claim the first condition as clan leader and Little Fighter's mate…**IF** you win, YOU are not allowed to touch her in any manner! Not a claw, not a mandible…if you **do** I'll kill you."_

Fire Blood narrowed his eyes but consented, _"Fine, Garv. On my honor I will not touch her…but any and EVERY part of ME is included in this bath."_

"You haven't won the bet yet Fire Blood." Little Fighter said, crossing her arms.

"_No… but I want my part of the bargain to be well worth the effort if I do,"_ he commented.

Still giving his Second in Command threatening eye contact, Garv backed off. Every inch of him hated this. His jealousy burned like the core of a sun when it came to his mate. It enraged the leader to near insanity to think of another male touching his mate. Though Fire Blood was extremely horny and persistent, Garv trusted his word of honor. His Second was an honorable warrior who would rather die than succumb to dishonorable acts. But the very idea of his mate touching that oversized, sack of sex hormones in any sensuous way caused his anger slice into his guts. Fire Blood had tried for this "bath prize" before on a different bet and _this_ time he just might get it. Garv didn't deny his mate's prowess as a stealthy and cunning target, but he also knew Fire Blood was a very proficient and relentless hunter, much more skilled than all the Young Bloods and most of the clan's warriors. It was too close to call. Little Fighter had been able to fool _him_ a time or two, but could she keep that up until the suns set?

Little Fighter sighed, deciding quickly on rules for their bet since there was no backing out. "Alright, Fire Blood. Rule one: neither of us can use any weapons or any technology other than masks against one another. Rule two: Any and all terrain is permissible. Rule three: the bet ends when both suns disappear behind the north and south peaks or I am captured, whichever comes first. Rule four: I am only "caught" if we touch for longer than twenty seconds…that means a grip with both hands."

Fire Blood snickered, _"I **always** use both."_

Garv coughed, _"Don't forget your head start."_

The Second in Command shot Garv a "shut the Hell up" look, _"Dammit Garv!"_

Little Fighter was glad Garv had reminded her. Clearly, Fire Blood had initially intended to use that loop-hole and just grab her at the start. Clever bastard.

"Just the same as the Young Bloods get. Fair?"

"_Adequate. This won't take long,"_ the big Predator rattled, rolling his shoulders to stretch them.

Quickly, both of them shed their weapons except for their backup daggers and shuriken. During this bet the weapons wouldn't be used, but it never hurt to be prepared for some kind of outside attack. Little Fighter took a deep relaxing breath and assessed the jungle before her, trying to pick the best path to flee. Her synthetic Predator eye wasn't nearly as useful for scanning terrain as her natural eye. However, she'd definitely use it to see Fire Blood. Toned muscles taut, Little Fighter sprang into movement, dashing into the jungle beyond with all speed.

Fire Blood and Garv watched her go.

Garv looked at his Second in Command a moment then snorted. _"You really piss me off."_

Fire Blood clicked in an amused tone.

Several minutes of silence passed. Garv growled softly and Fire Blood just smirked, running into the trees in pursuit of his prey.

……………………….

_Sunset…_

Garv stood in the same spot until both suns set. He'd paced a lot, muttering one thousand deaths of torture upon his Second in Command. As the darkness settled in and the sounds of the night jungle began to murmur. Garv heard his mate and Fire Blood returning from the "hunting bet". Little Fighter was out in front, her strides were brisk. Had she won? Garv became very hopeful.

"_Ha! Serves that horny bastard right for making a bet with HIS mate!" _Garv thought to himself.

But as Little Fighter drew closer her brisk steps soon revealed not happiness…but terseness. _Oh…pauk_. She was stalking, eyes narrow— definitely hacked. There was no denying she'd lost the bet now. To confirm, Fire Blood seemed to be swaggering proudly. Garv snarled.

Clicking almost pleasantly Fire Blood called after Little Fighter, _"Later tonight then?"_

Little Fighter rolled her eyes and confirmed in an annoyed tone, "YES…fine."

Growling to herself, Little Fighter joined Garv and they both began the trek home. It wasn't until they arrived at their shared dwelling that they spoke.

Garv rattled, "So…what happened?"

His mate sighed, "I ALMOST had him. It was perfect! I found a tree in the jungle absolutely covered with that _gent-e_ moss. You know… that stuff that's as thick as _tihm-shi_ hair?"

Her mate nodded, _"Yes. A good idea to hide your body heat."_

Little Fighter made a confirming gesture with her hand, "Exactly! I set it all up just right. All I did was cut a little back and slid underneath it. It was the perfect hiding spot! Fire Blood NEVER would have found me if it wasn't for that DAMN _tihm-shi_!" she cursed clenching her hair, "Garv, I am going to _kill_ every _tihm-shi_ I SEE from now on!"

"_A **tihm-shi** made you lose the bet?"_ Garv asked incredulously.

"Yes. I was hiding underneath this great blanket of moss up against this tree until near sunset. I thought I had won for sure. Then, before I knew it this damn _tihm-shi_ comes out of nowhere and starts eating the moss off the tree! Naturally it eats the moss _I'M _hiding under and exposes me!" the auburn haired woman ranted in hissing words.

If the bet didn't piss him off so much Garv would've snickered. _What horrible luck._

"Then, as I'm trying to find another spot, HE drops down from the trees, nearly on top of me, but I managed to dodge him. I ran and ran until I finally made it to a pool of water. Fire Blood was right behind me so I tricked him. Right when he was about to grab me I jumped and snagged a vine. He fell in." Little Fighter almost laughed at the memory.

Garv hissed, _"Bet that pissed him off."_

She gave him a deep nod, "You could say that. Unfortunately, the vine I grabbed was attached to a dead tree."

"_You fell in too?"_ her mate asked, trying to piece the story together.

"No...Fire Blood got out of the water and knocked the tree down. I had to jump in the water. He jumped in after me and when I finally made it to the other side he lunged and knocked me down. I didn't have a choice so I fought him hand to hand for a minute, just dodging him mostly. Then once he caught my leg it was all over." Little Fighter slipped out of her dirty garments, changing into clean ones right in front of Garv. "It was an honorable contest. He just wouldn't quit bringing it up the _entire_ walk back!" she growled annoyed.

Garv was equally annoyed, but for other reasons. _"So…you're going there now?"_

The woman nodded, adjusting her _hyek-va_ skin breast garment.

Leaning up against one of the upstairs pillars Garv snorted lightly, then asked, _"You won't like it…will you?"_

Little Fighter clasped her belt and glanced at her mate confused, "I don't like to lose if that's what you mean."

"_No. You won't like…touching him?"_ he inquired almost with concern.

Very gently she smiled and touched his thick arm, "Jealous?"

Garv half-heartedly nodded.

"I'm not _mating_ him Garv," she assured with a tepid shake of her head. "Don't you trust me?"

"_I trust you…but..."_

The auburn haired woman sighed, "It's _just_ a bet Garv. I'm only doing it to preserve my word of honor. Don't be so jealous. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions and you don't have to hover over me. If you trust me, you'll know I only want you."

Garv clicked gently, seeming minutely satisfied with her answer. Stroking his mate's face with the side of his claws he watched her go, hoping in his heart she hated every minute of the bath.

_Minutes later outside Fire Blood's dwelling…_

Little Fighter hesitated at the door that led inside the Second in Command's dwelling. She kept reminding herself why she had to do this, but somehow it still didn't comfort her wild imaginations of the event. Knowing Fire Blood, he'd make it something she'd _never_ be able to burn from her brain no matter how hard she tried. Luckily, Garv had set the condition of _him_ not touching _her_ and she trusted the Second in Command to keep his honor. His roaming hands all over her would be one less thing she'd have to worry about.

The only other thing she worried about involved Garv's question, "Would she like it?" Would she? She was female after all…and Fire Blood wasn't an unattractive Predator by any means. However, she knew ANY indication of enjoyment she showed would no doubt worsen Fire Blood's already persistent flirting.

As she approached the door it hissed open exposing the first room of the dwelling. Her natural eye revealed the color as mostly black stone and metal, dimly lit. The walls, like all Predator architecture, were decorated with intricate pattern designs as well as epic scenes of carved battle and victory. Little Fighter glanced around, seeing only sparse furnishings but no visible life. She half expected to see one of Fire Blood's thirteen females somewhere or him.

Then a female voice barked curtly, _"If you're going to enter, then do so or leave."_

Recognizing the voice as her female trainer Jet'rikna, Little Fighter entered.

With great respect she said, "Thank you Honored Jet'rikna."

Fire Blood's tall dominant female with bold green speckles revealed herself from the other side of the room along with four other females of varying height and skin pattern. They were all unmasked and in casual garments. Jet'rikna's brilliant yellow eyes narrowed at the much smaller Ooman female then turned away.

"_So, he wasn't lying," _she mentioned in a stolid tone.

"Fire Blood?" Little Fighter asked to confirm.

Jet'rikna's eyes were directed on a large, toothy _hyek-va_ skull on the wall. She stroked it as she spoke, _"He told us you were coming to settle a wager with him. Something involving a bath."_

Little Fighter let forth an almost nervous sigh, "Yes…"

At once Jet'rikna turned, facing her directly, "_Then we expect him to be **very **clean after you're done. Tell him we will return later…and he'd better STAY clean when we do."_

"You…don't mind this?" the woman asked.

"_You are only fulfilling your word of honor. Just do not take too long Little Fighter."_ Her smile was soft, but clearly serious, _"**We** want him after you've finished."_

The other females clicked with soft laughter then dispersed to other corridors and no doubt other rooms of the dwelling, leaving only Jet'rikna and Little Fighter.

"_Come, I will show you where he is,"_ she hissed beckoning with a hooked claw.

Without waiting, Little Fighter followed her through a couple heavy doors and down a long dark corridor.

As they walked Little Fighter asked, "So there are only five of you here tonight? Where are the other females?"

"_Where ever they wish to be. I do not actively keep track of their whereabouts,_" she replied abruptly. There was a long pause. _"Fire Blood is certainly getting the "Elder treatment" tonight."_

Little Fighter concurred by nodding. This was going to be interesting.

Soon after a couple turns through the passageway, Jet'rikna stopped and pointed to a pair of skull decorated doors. _"Beyond is the bathing room. He is already in there." _As she turned to leave she hissed, _"Enjoy yourself."_

The woman gave her a brief dagger look, but held back her words thinking, "Not in a million years."

She stood before the doors, waiting—not wanting to enter. But…she had to. She had given her word of honor. Slowly, she pushed the heavy doors open with a loud, echoing groan. The room she beheld was only sparsely lit but it was still beautiful. It looked just like her bathing room, except it was much larger— probably to accommodate the larger female population. The floor was made of slick black stone and several decorated pillars supported the upper ceiling. Covering the majority of the floor was an oblong shaped bathing pool that stretched the entire length of the room. It was certainly a magnificent place.

"_Well, well, well. So you came after all?"_ Fire Blood's deep voice echoed from the far side of the spacious room.

Little Fighter spotted him. He was out of his armor and mesh netting and wearing just a simple leather wrap about his waist. For some reason, Little Fighter thought he looked darker than usual—she couldn't see his spots.

"You thought I wouldn't hold true to my honor?" she asked with slight venom.

"_No. I trust your word. I just never thought I'd see **you** in **my** bathing room,"_ he mentioned, making his way slowly around the edge of the water toward her.

Sighing exasperatedly Little Fighter said, "Can we _just_ get this over with? You've humiliated me enough as it is…oh my…what did you DO?" As he drew closer she suddenly realized why he looked darker. He was covered from neck to foot in mud!

His red and yellow eyes glinted, _"I just wanted to make it worth your while…and mine."_

Covering her face in mortification Little Fighter sighed again. "I am NEVER making a bet with you again!"

"_Maybe not, but you're stuck with this one,"_ he rattled with a smirk. Before Little Fighter knew it the towering Predator was right next to her stroking his leather wrap. _"Here. You can take it off." _

Little Fighter's green eyes widened a moment then slit. "You can do it."

"_Oh, you like to watch eh? I can respect that,"_ he purred flirtatiously. Very abruptly he loosened the wrap's clasp and cast the garment aside leaving him baring all. Little Fighter tried not to look, but she knew sooner or later she'd have to. Eventually her eyes were darting from the floor to his… well-endowed nether regions, to his chest, to the floor again, to the crotch, to his face, and to the floor again. Fire Blood didn't say anything, just grinning—seeming to wait for a critique of some kind.

Finally the woman hissed, "Just get in the water. Jet'rikna told me to hurry so she and the others can have you later."

Dipping his head Fire Blood turned and stepped down into his bathing pool. He turned back, waiting for Little Fighter to follow.

Her eyes glanced around and located a pair of cleansing sponges which she promptly scooped up. For a moment she stood on the pool's edge which put her nearly eye to eye with the giant Predator. He was absolutely filthy. It seemed he took great lengths to make himself as dirty as possible for this bath—especially in the crotch region. In fact she couldn't even see his blotched skin pattern the mud was so thick.

"_Why don't you take off those clothes? No sense getting them wet and dirty,"_ he prompted.

"MY clothes stay on," she growled firmly.

He shrugged, _"It just might be a bit cold for you walking home in wet clothes."_

"I'm just _SURE_ my body temperature is what you're concerned about," she muttered stepping into the water. It was quite warm and came up to her waist. On Fire Blood it only hit the bottom of his thighs.

He shifted his weight a bit, _"What part of me would you like first?"_ he asked in a low tone.

"I don't WANT any part of you," the woman retorted. "But I'll start with your legs."

Obligingly, Fire Blood stepped closer. _"Not a bad choice at all."_

Little Fighter grit her teeth and extended the sponge to his tree-thick leg. With a firm stroke she scrubbed the top of his thigh, effectively removing the mud covering his blotted skin. It didn't come off very easily though.

"What kind of mud _is_ this?" Little Fighter inquired making a face.

Fire Blood looked down at her, _"The best there is in my opinion. I had to look hard for this kind. Takes a bit more…pressure…to get off. A few more…strokes." _

"I might've known," she grumbled.

Little Fighter continued her bathing, finally finishing Fire Blood's thick, very long legs, but purposely avoiding his crotch.

She glanced up at him, "Alright, now sit down."

His look got slightly indignant, _"You missed a spot."_

"I'll get to it later," her tone was stern.

Jutting his lower mandibles in a disappointed look, Fire Blood sat down. _"Saving the best part for last?"_

"Hardly."

Fire Blood tipped his large head, _"Oh come on Little Fighter. You could at least pretend you enjoy this. I sure am!" _

Wringing her sponge strongly the woman directed a bewildered look at the Second in Command, "Nothing puts you off does it?"

"_No. Not when it comes to pretty females."_ He replied with a slight purr.

Taking Fire Blood's left forearm, Little Fighter began scrubbing his massive arm which was practically the width of her entire body. As the mud rubbed away she could make out every sinew and muscle in the impressive limb. It was…a very attractive arm. Fire Blood closed his fist slightly, making every muscle ripple like a series of mechanical pistons working simultaneously.

"_Impressed?"_ he asked.

Against her better judgment she grudgingly commented, "It's a nice arm."

His eye ridges lifted, _"So, you do like **something** about me?"_

Ignoring that, Little Fighter only smiled a bit. She didn't want him to take this over the deep end. Once she got his left arm done she moved along to his exceedingly broad chest. She discovered she had to lean over him in order to reach most of it. As she did she noticed in their close proximity, Fire Blood was staring intently at her face.

"What now?" she asked.

His eyes squinted almost questioningly until he said, _"I've never understood how you survive without mandibles."_

Little Fighter was baffled by such an "out of the blue" statement. "What?"

He flexed his mandibles slightly, moving them slowly, "_I don't know. I don't think I could live without them. Your face just seems…bare."_

Shrugging she answered, "I've never understood how you guys can work them so well. I don't think I could without poking my eyes out."

He snickered, _"What about that thing in your mouth? What do you call that?"_

"My tongue?" she asked, sticking it out just a bit.

Fire Blood drew back, shuddering.

"What?"

"_It's…weird,"_ he admitted. _"Kinda creepy."_

Indignant, Little Fighter smacked him with the sponge, "It is not!"

He smirked, _"And yet I still find you attractive."_

"Is that your idea of a compliment?" she asked.

"_Well…no. I can do much better." _

She shook her head, "That's ok. I don't need it."

Fire Blood kept his eyes on Little Fighter as she continued the bath. There was just something about Little Fighter that he found mysteriously alluring. At first, the idea of having such feelings for an Ooman female seemed repugnant to him. But Little Fighter was so far removed from the sniveling, weak Oomans he'd encountered that he regarded her as a female Predator. Of course, to his lust-filled brain, _that_ meant she was fair game for pursuing—mate or no mate. Perhaps it was the very principle that he _couldn't_ have her that made him all the more persistent. Maybe he just enjoyed the "banter game" it created between them. Fire Blood regarded the small Ooman female as his friend, but he was not one to give up on the possibility for more. Predator females could be very fickle when it came to mates and perhaps Little Fighter could become the same way? Only Garv knew what strange, alien pleasures she was capable of. He tried to imagine it, but he just couldn't get his thoughts around it—as sexually creative as his mind could be.

Gently, Little Fighter ran the sponge across the base of Fire Blood's neck and he purred loud and deep. For some reason Predators, Garv included, had very sensitive nerve endings around their necks and along their collar bone. It was one of their more erogenous zones.

"_Mmm…you're very gentle Little Fighter. That's something I don't get very often,"_ he rumbled, eyes dimly glowing.

"You just enjoy tormenting me don't you?" she stated putting a hand to her hip.

"_**Me** tormenting **you**? YOU'RE the torturer here! You touching me and I can't touch you!"_ he rattled.

"For which I am very thankful."

He clicked, _"Oh come now. You'd like it. Admit it!"_

She proceeded to his right arm, "I admit nothing."

Sighing contentedly Fire Blood leaned back until Little Fighter finished with his arm and commanded him to show his back. For some reason he paused but eventually turned around. Pushing back his long thick dreadlocks Little Fighter exposed his huge back and began removing the mud with rougher strokes. As the mud washed away Little Fighter stopped when she saw what lay beneath. A huge whitish scar jutted out from the base of the back of his neck and fell down the length of his spine. She'd never seen the scar before. His long dreads and heavy armor usually covered his back making it impossible to see. The mark looked horrendous—even worse than the acid scar on Garv's back or the scar on her face.

"Where did you get this scar?" she asked quietly.

Fire Blood said nothing. It was the first time he'd been silent during the entire bath. Every muscle in his back was tense. He wasn't going to answer that. Deciding to forget it, Little Fighter finished washing his backside.

"Ok. Done," she informed.

His back relaxed and he shook his head, returning his dreads to their proper resting place along his back. Then his demeanor changed yet again as he clicked with laughter.

"_You missed a VERY important area Little Fighter." _

Little Fighter closed her eyes, dreading that last part. Though she was female and liked that part of the male anatomy, she felt exceedingly uncomfortable touching another male other than her mate…there.

Sensing her discomfort Fire Blood smirked, _"Don't worry Little Fighter. It doesn't bite. Besides… you've met before"_

"Oh that makes me feel _so_ much better," she added sarcastically.

"_Well, that **is** its job…to make females feel better,"_ he purred with a quick laugh.

Little Fighter couldn't help it and laughed too. "You are insufferable!"

Expectantly, Fire Blood leaned back against the edge of the pool, raised up just enough to expose his crotch. _"You might need a bigger sponge."_

"Ha, ha. This one will do." Little Fighter smiled smugly. She looked at his genitals and then at his face, "Just make me a vow Fire Blood…that NO ONE will know about this! This is JUST a bet between you and me and I'm only fulfilling it to preserve my word of honor. Got it?"

His lower mandibles slid to the side in thought, _"Alright, alright. Just you and me."_

"AND I don't want you to bring this up EVER again!" she pointed a finger at him.

"_But…"_ he started.

"Never again," She finished.

He made a very non-typical noise, much like a higher pitched warble that sounded like disappointment.

"What was that? I've never heard that sound from you before." Little Fighter almost laughed.

Fire Blood flicked a mandible, _"Oh…it's a begging noise. It sometimes helps change a female's mind."_

Little Fighter smiled, crossing her arms, "NEVER again."

"_**Cho't**…fine, fine. Never again. I'm sure it will be as memorable as the last touch you gave me,"_ he smiled.

Satisfied she'd made her point clear, Little Fighter slowly pressed the sponge to his well endowed maleness and stroked. To make matters worse for her, Fire Blood reacted in typical "aroused male" fashion. Purring so deeply it almost passed below Little Fighter's range of hearing, the huge Predator leaned back eyes slitting. It took only two strokes for hardness. Though she wasn't very experienced, she was amazed at how quick it was. Fire Blood's purr slowly morphed into a low rumbling, his breathing amplified.

"You're making this very difficult," Little Fighter commented.

"_You're making this very GOOD,"_ he hissed in return.

Sighing, she continued, trying to make it as "un-arousing" as possible. But with Fire Blood's overcharged libido every touch intensified his stimulation. The more she rubbed, the louder his purr got. His eyes were flashing a yellow light until she finished.

"There. Now I'm done." She stated in finality, casting the sponge away.

At last he noticed she had stopped.

Fire Blood slowly brought his breathing down and sighed, _"You are VERY good at that."_

Her tone was just a tad bitter as she climbed out of the bathing pool, "Yeah…my part of the bet is fulfilled. That is the LAST bet I EVER make with you!"

"_Oh there's plenty of time for another one. I'll get you again one day,"_ he commented climbing out as well.

"Not a chance Fire Blood."

He gave his body a quick once over. _"Very thorough job Little Fighter. Was it good for you too?" _

Little Fighter managed a weary smile. Nothing short of death would stop his flirting. So…she just had to accept it. "It was…interesting."

He clicked,_ "Hmm. I was hoping for 'exciting; or 'arousing' but…I suppose 'interesting' isn't so bad."_

"Good night Fire Blood." Little Fighter said as she turned to leave.

"_Sure you won't stay? I've always got…"_

"…_energy for one more_. Yeah, you've told me that before," she finished his sentence.

His head pulled back a bit, _"Hmm. Might have to come up with a new one."_

The green eyed woman opened the door, "My answer will always be the same."

As she walked down the corridor, Little Fighter sighed heavily, a ghost of a smile playing across her face. Ok…maybe she DID enjoy it. Just a little bit. But that's something she'd never admit to anyone but herself. If there was one thing that she could bet with all certainty it was that Fire Blood would always keep trying, and she would steadfastly keep one step ahead of him, blocking his every advance.

The End

**Just a little "Christmas present" for my favorite Predator, Fire Blood. Hope it was a present for you my readers as well!**


End file.
